Scales
by TwilightForever3220
Summary: Bella's destiny's in the water, and Edward's on land. When fate brings these two extraordinary creatures together, will love rise above all or sink? Canon, OOC, AU. Mermaid Bella and business man Edward. EXB. No crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and anything that has to do with _Twilight _belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 1

"Mr. Cullen, here's the faxed information from Volturi Industry. Mr. Aro wants you to look it over."

"Fine", I sighed. I waved Angela away. Volturi Industry is pressuring me to work with them ever since I'm quickly rising above them. The Volturi consists of three perverted brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are like fifty years old but still fuck girls doesn't even reach half their age. What can you say? Money can really get you anything.

****Scales******

"Alice, we are leaving. Call Rosalie right now and ask her if she wants to come." I spoke. Alice is my little sister. She's twenty right now which makes her 3 years younger than me. She's trying to become a designer and is known as the _Trixie_ brand. Rosalie is Alice's friend and twenty five years old. She's a mechanic which becomes useful with Alice and I in the family.

Alice in true fashion, spewed out all of her questions at once.

"Where are we going? Are you just going to abandon your work? How can I pack my bags? When's the flight?" Alice rambled. "Wait, don't answer, let me call Rose first."

She flipped open her cell phone and placed Rose on speaker. "Rose! Get your buttock over to my house. We are going on vacation." Alice screamed.

Rosalie, whom is already used to the loud noises Alice produce, asked calmly, "where and why."

"Where and wh-"

"I know, Alice. The phone's on speaker." I smirked. Alice looked sheepish and shrugged. The phone cackled.

"I hate to interrupt your little moment, Edward, but answer my damn question." Rosalie demanded.

"Well, answer her question, Edward." Alice scowled, "I still need to pack and I don't think I have enough time."

"Okay! Okay!" I calmed both women. "I think we are going to Isle Esme-at nine pm." Alice and Rosalie both screamed in unison. "That's only six hours from now!" Alice's eyes were wide with horror. She started screaming nonsense. Rosalie cleared her throat to gain my attention, "Edward, since Alice cannot form a coherent sentence right now, where are we meeting up?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well?" She asked. "At Denny's Milkshake." I confirmed.

******Scales******

After five hours, twenty one minutes, a broken lamp, two strawberry and one vanilla milkshakes later, everyone was ready. I hurried everyone into my Aston Martin which is how a tight fit because of the four suitcases the girls packed, and that's not including their duffel bags and purses. I only packed one suitcase.

"'Kay, Edward. Drive." Rosalie grunted as she wrestled a hair straightener into her purse.

I glanced at her from the rear view mirror.

"Why do you have a hair straightener, Rose? We're only staying there for a month. Plus, it's a private island, no one will be able to go there except for family." I asked.

"Why are you a virgin? Why do you fix your hair in the morning? I don't know…." She pretended to ponder the thought for a second, "Maybe... Maybe YOU'RE JUST A DICK?" She retorted back. I raised my hands in surrender as I shifted gears and started to drive.

"God, I heard chocolate is good for PMSing, Rose." I muttered.

**How do you guys like this story so far? Please review to make my freaking day! Do any of you think Rosalie is a colossal bitch?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and anything that has to do with _Twilight _belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 2

The sky was clear as the water beneath us. If you squint hard enough, you can make out the dolphins splashing under. Rosalie and Alice were snoring peacefully behind me in my private helicopter, I took out my phone and took a video of them. I snickered. This would be a perfect blackmail material.

The headphones around my ears cackled with static and Sam's voice came through. Sam was hired as my 'copter captain when I was rising in fame, plus, I knew him well in high school. I can trust him.

"We're landing soon, Mr. Cullen. Faster your seatbelt."

"Got it" I answered. "Rose, Alice. Wake up. We are going to land soon." I roused them with my umbrella. I'm not one of those strange people who brings out an umbrella on a perfectly sunny day, but Isle Esme was known by my family to have unsuspecting storms. Nothing too serious, though.

After we landed, Rosalie and Alice ran inside to "call dibs" or something, seriously, you'd think they just turned five.

*****Scales******

After dinner when everyone had settled their sleeping arrangements, I trudged back to my room and laid on my Egyptian cotton sheets. Ali and Rose would never believe me if they knew why I chose this place for vacation.

_Flashback_

_Palm trees swayed in the wind, the waves lapped at the shore. This is the fifth summer I had at Isle Esme since I was born. When I was small, I called Isle Esme, Mommy Island._

"_Edward! How could you like to go exploring with me?" Carlisle, my father inquired."Whatever we find, it could be a secret that we can keep all to ourselves!"_

"_Okway. Can we go to the bwack of the island this time?" I gave him my best dog-that- got-kicked-out-of-the-rain-and-need-a-new-owner look._

_Carlisle chuckled. _

"_Sure. You knew I would have said yes anyways" my dad said ruffling my peculiar bronze shade of hair._

_We walked side by side at first, but the trail had gotten so narrow and infested with plants that I was forced to walk behind my dad while he hacked us a clearer trail. About fifteen minutes later, I heard something…magical. Out of this world. I felt as if I could suffocate without finding where the music came from. I just had to see what- or who is making the music._

"_Dad!" I crowed excitedly, "do you hear that?" _

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you hear, son?"_

_But I had already taken off towards the music. My feet pushed at the soggy ground but one of my foot slipped and I skidded into an opening with a lake forming under a waterfall. Forget me not, freesias, and blue bells bloomed. There also were no traces of any pollution in the water. If you put your hand in the water, you can see your shadow underneath._

_I swirled my head around and suddenly realized why I came here. _

"_Hello?" I called out, looking for the source of music and took a double take when I saw a lady in the water. Her hair was a chestnut color that had a caramel tint if it is under the sunlight. Her skin was so pale, almost translucent looking and that made her look fragile, but don't be fooled! I also saw her wearing an armor that had a carving of a great white shark on it. _

_I only knew that because of the time when I watched Discovery Chanel with my mom._

_As she lifted her head and cocked her head to one side and gazed at me with those golden eyes, I knew she was the one for me. _

_Even Tanya from school doesn't look as good as her and all the boys had a crush on her-except for me, of course._

_Suddenly she swam over-how was she so fast- and hissed at me. "Why are you here? This place is dangerous!"_

_I continued to stare at her. She was just way too beautiful._

_Her frowned at me and I just realized she asked me a question._

_I coughed. "I-I heard music so cwame to see." I stammered out. Her face softened but her eyes didn't. _

"_A human boy? I mean, it's regular with the age gap but a different species?" She muttered to herself. "Oh well, we will see if it's true in a couple of years." She switched her attention to me and smiled. That smile lit up her whole face and I would have done anything, and I mean __anything__ to see it again. "Hi, my name is Bella. What's yours, love?" She cooed._

"_Edward" I replied confidently. "How come you swam here so fast?"_

_The lady- Bella- seemed to have a mental debate with herself. Finally she looked at me and lifted her legs-wait, tail!_

**Yes! Bella finally made an appearance. But remember this is Edward's memory. If anyone has a question, please don't hesitate to PM me. Don't forget to review! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and anything that has to do with _Twilight _belongs to the original creator.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. It's been busy at home and school is starting. I might be able to update very often but I will try. Don't worry, this story is not going to be abandoned.

Chapter 3

_Her __tail__ ranged in colors from blue to midnight blue to purple to black. It shimmered in the sunlight and the fins were a pale, pale, gold mixing with the emerald green. _

_I gasped. It was so beautiful._

_Bella must have mistaken my gasp of amazement for fear because she dropped her tail without warning and caused a splash. I flinched at the quick movement._

"_Are you afraid now, my love?" she purred._

"_No" I answered back_

_She grimaced. "I can see potential in you my child. A glorious future. Maybe we will meet again soon." Bella ducked under the water and poised her tail for swimming. _

"_Wait!" I yelled. She hesitated._

"_What do you need?"_

"_Tell me" I panted from exhaustion of this situation, "Tell me what you are. Where can I find you again?"_

_Bella frowned and said, "I am a child of merman and siren, and I cannot tell you where or when you can find me. But, I can give you something to remember me by."_

_She lifted her tail again and scraped it against an edged rock near the edge of the lagoon. A single scale from her tail fell off. She grabbed the scale-which is a tad bigger than the big toenail- and handed it to me._

"_You'll know how to use this….. If you really are the one." Bella muttered the latter._

_I grabbed her scale and looked at it. Colors of her tail swirled in there like a future seeing ball in one of the movies my mom and I saw together._

"_Thank—" I tried to say but she was already gone. _

I blinked. That was the only memory I had of Bella. The only way I can tell she was real is by the scale. I take it everywhere I go inside a little safe.

I jumped up from the bed and clawed inside looking for the little safe inside my suitcase. My hand brushed against cold metal, and I scooped up the safe. I dialed in the password and the safe clicked. The safe door swung open but there was nothing inside. Someone stole Bella's scale.

"Looking for this?" a voice came from my doorway.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I know it's horrible of me to end with a cliff hanger but stay with me please? Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters and anything that has to do with **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the original creator. **

Chapter Four

Alice had once of her hand struck on her hip and the other holding the scale, Rosalie's behind her, waiting for the fight to start.

Alice strolled over and jabbed her index finger into my chest.

"I want you", she jabbed at me again, "to explain what this is."

"I don't know what you are talking about" I answered with a perfect poker face. It must have been a sibling connection or something because she told me not to bullshit her. "Fine, where did you get this?" I huffed out of frustration.

"_I_ had gotten this from your-not-so-safe safe with the help of Rosalie." Alice glanced at Rosalie and she smirked back at me. "I wanted to organize your clothes like a _good_ family member and found your little secret." She glared at me fiercely and said "now I want to know where you got this. No fish have a multicolored scale that shimmers _and_ swirl. I want the truth. NOW." Alice demanded.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Edward…" Alice warned.

"Fine! But you cannot tell anyone. Not even mom or dad."

Both women leaned forward in anticipation to hear my tale, and I don't disappoint.

******Scales******

Silence.

That's what I was met with after my story.

"Sooo…mermaids are real?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"I believe that's what I said." I gritted out. Rosalie of course had the courtesy to ask "Is she prettier than me?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose—a sure sign of irritation if you knew me—and pointed to the door.

"Out. Alice, give me the scale." Alice's mouth opened in protest but reluctantly handed it back after seeing my hard facial expression. As both women left, Rosalie spoke again, "I want to see her."

*****Scales*****

Half an hour had passed with the give-me-the-scale-but-no-let-me-tell-you-a-story-f irst encounter. I wanted to see Bella again_ so _horrible it hurts. She was a mystery and I wanted to be the detective. Clutching the scale, a tear oozed from my eye and onto my cheek. It dripped onto the scale.

The colors that swirled in the scale suddenly froze and seemed to embrace my single tear. What the fuck?

**A/N: As you can see, this chapter is short but another one is coming really soon! Like twenty minutes from now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters and anything that has to do with **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the original creator. **

Chapter Five

I placed the scale into the safe and crawled between my sheets again. I laid there on my bed and thought about my childhood. Was it real or fake?

The smell of bacon and eggs woke me up. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the kitchen solemnly as if someone died—well Alice was. Rosalie was filing her manicured finger.

I shoved the eggs onto my plate and into my mouth.

"When am I going to see her?" Rosalie inquired. "You promised yesterday, you know."

"What? I did no—" I sputtered.

"I have to see if she's prettier than me."

"I have to see if she's wearing any clothes." Alice shrieked and paused for a minute thinking about what she just said. "I meant mermaid fashion" She crowed. Apparently, her previous solemn period passed.

"I don't know where she is, I told you that yesterday." I drew out slowly. Rosalie waved it off. "But I can bring you to see where I found her." Alice glanced at all of us and determined the plan "we will go directly after breakfast then"

******Scales******

"Are you _sure_ it's this way?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Yes" I answered for the seventy millionth time. "Would you like to lead?" Rosalie lifted her head up at my tone to Alice. "No need to get your panties is a twist, Cullen."

"Shut the hell up, Rosalie" I snapped.

She muttered something.

"What was that, Rosie Posie?" I mocked, "I can't hear you."

"Nothing" She huffed back.

"That's what I thought."

"Guys! Guys!" Alice jumped up and down. "Edward, is this the place? It's beautiful!" Alice clapped her hands as if I bought her a new pair of stilettos.

Glancing at towards the lagoon, it was the exact copy of my memory. Alice and the she bitch—excuse me, Rosalie—ran off and circled the lake, staring intently at the surroundings, which made me uncomfortable since it was the only place that I shared with Bella.

"Stop scrutinizing my lagoon" a melodious voice sang from the center of the lake.

**A/N: Whoo! Finally finished this chapter. Don't abandon me guys, I will try with all my heart to update.**


End file.
